unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Westeros
Westeros is a land where much shit and lewdness does go down. This also has "Drama" and "Infamous" and "Secondary Men". History In its ancient history, all the people had to serve, but then they figured out they could all die. Then stuff that no one cared about happened until the Iron Throne became empty and winter was going to come. At this point the Earthians got really interested in it, because much depravity happened. Then everyone fought to get the Iron Throne and Daenerys Targaryen was going to be the good guy but she became the bad guy at the last minute with no indication this was going to happen. Places in Westeros *Galilee: A mountainous region that has a sea. Religious stuff happened there. Part of its territory is disputed with Israel. *Sitora: A Turkic star. *Dortmund: A city where they make coal, steel and beer. It also has a soccer team. *Mount Mountain: A mountain. *Eira: A district with a hospital, a river, a town, a municipal unit, and a local government named after it. It snows with Welsh snow there a lot. *Jannah da Hermoine: An English witch's attempt to recreate the Islamic conception of heaven. *Brahman North: An ultimate reality underlying all phenomena located directly north of Brahman. People in Westeros *Robert Loveron (also known as King Lover Lover): Has three children and once made an oath to them. They live in Galilee. He told Ned that his real heir is a gendarme. *King George Harrison: His father asked Robert to swap the yacht before he was killed. *Sulayman: Was in charge of Sitora once. *Ned: Went with his daughters to the south while Sulayman was in charge of Sitora. He looked so good. He killed Robert because he was gullible. *Bob Morrison: He turned back. *Satan Zone: Bounced from the night sky and got attacked by white musicians. *King Bellies: Was involved in the killing of Robert. *Crete: Was involved in the killing of Robert. *Winfel Secaucus: Got covered by a kid. *Rock Scank: A rocky boy. Also got covered by a kid. *Denny (also known as Daenerys Targaryen, Dani Quarth, Denny Dothrick, Dani, and Danny): She vanished from the vagina and then returned to many places. She returned home as a firefighter, returned to Dortmund, and just returned. When she performed at the dance floor, she was able to marry Clemente. She had fallen down on her knees by the time John did. *Rebecca: Got married to Rebecca Julien and Hamlet Pleasant. *Rebecca Julien: Got married to Rebecca. *Hamlet Pleasant: Got married to Rebecca. *Iron Therenne: A Stannyzone. His brother, Renee, Stannis, had beaten him with kilogram. He tried to use Summerton to express his enthusiasm, but it cut off Ramsey's forehead. *Ramsey: Got his forehead cut off by Iron Therenne using Summerton. *King Stannis: Attacked ships. *Tyrion: King Stannis had gratitutde for him. *Zafri: The origin of Sasa Margarie. *Sasa Margarie: Originated from Zafri. *Sancea Tyrine: Had a marriage. *Tressey Lauris: Planned to get married. *Arian Harlanhall: Passed the final death and lasered Jackie Hass's assassin. *Jackie Hass: Got assassinated apparently. *Ygritte: Killed a sexual rock episode with Qhorin. *Qhorin: Killed a sexual rock episode with Ygritte. *Sam: Saw an army that is out of business. *Brian: On the left side and getting Jamie's. *Jimmy (also known as Jim Tyler): On the left side and getting Jamie's. *Amy: Welcomed by her brothers. *Oberyn: Fought against Tyrion and died at Mount Mountain. *Guglielmo: Not shot. *Yakrt: Died to save Stan. *Stan: Saved by Yakrt's sacrifice. *Dan: Took mirin. *Joara: Was told something. *Siri: Made a long-standing audio device. *John (also known as Jon Snow and North Korea John): Became the leader of the Lord. Doesn't shave his knee. He eventually fell down on his knees and then was apparently born. *Harper: Harmed a cow. *Class: The new three-eyed raven. *Clemente: Dani was able to marry him. He was taken to Eira and Jannah da Hermione. *Lady BVS Waffeefel: Her role is incomprehendible. *Tarhas: Something about a handshake. *The Evening King: Was in a hurry with an icebreaker. People in Brahman North *John *Mira *Furay Category:Places Category:Crazy Category:Totally insane Category:Dangerous Category:Slightly unhinged Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Lewd Category:Deadly